fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Boy Toy
|season=2 |episode=3 |prodcode=9A |wish=To be doll-sized |headgag=Crimson Chin |writer=Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |director=Butch Hartman |storyboard=Butch Hartman Jim Schumann |art direction=Bob Boyle |music direction=Guy Moon |airdate= |previous=Hex Games |next=Inspection Detection }} Boy Toy is the third episode of Season 2. Plot When Timmy finds an old Crimson Chin action figure of his, he wishes that it was alive and he was toy-sized. But both he and the doll end up in Vicky's yard, and then Vicky's younger sister, Tootie, finds Cosmo and Wanda disguised as dolls, and takes them to her house away from Timmy. And to top it all, Vicky loves to destroy any toys Tootie brings home! Timmy must reunite with his fairies, or he'll be tiny forever. This episode is the second appearance of Tootie in the series, who was absent the entire first season. Synopsis Timmy, Chester, and A.J. are outside in Timmy's back yard, skeet shooting their old toys with slingshots. Among the toys is Timmy's old Crimson Chin doll, last year's model, and Timmy is tired of the doll's lame catch phrases and wants to destroy it. Before they can launch the doll, Timmy hears a little girl calling him. Chester grabs a pair of binoculars and spots Vicky's little sister, Tootie, a nine year old girl with glasses and a huge crush on Timmy. He and his friends run into their "Anti-Girl Fortress", actually Timmy's tree house, before Tootie can get to them. Before Timmy and his friends arrive, Cosmo and Wanda use their magic to change the tree house into a place resembling the deck of a ship from Star Trek. A screen appears with Tootie's image on it, who is calling them asking if she can come up and play. Timmy orders the "phasers" fired at her, actually water balloons, and the balloons soak Tootie who starts crying. Timmy launches another one at her, she attempts to dodge it, but Cosmo and Wanda's magic cause the balloon to hit her anyways. She appears to be driven off, but Timmy and his friends ran out of water balloons. Chester offers to get more balloons so they can strap the Crimson Chin doll to one and throw it at Tootie. Timmy realizes this is the end of the line for his action figure, and starts to feel remorse, so Timmy wishes he and the Chin doll could have one last adventure. Cosmo and Wanda shrink Timmy down to toy size and make the Crimson Chin doll able to talk and move on it's own. However, Tootie has come back and is trying to get inside the tree house. The Crimson Chin doll grabs Timmy and brings him to safety. Tootie grabs Cosmo and Wanda, who have poofed themselves into dolls, and wants to add them to her "Timmy love shrine". Cosmo suggests to Tootie, under the guise of an action phrase, that Timmy would come over to her house to get them back. Seeing an opportunity to meet Timmy, Tootie takes the dolls to her house. Returning to the tree house, Timmy realizes that his godparents are missing. The Crimson Chin doll flies off, leaving Timmy alone, doll sized, and at the mercy of his returning friends who cover him with honey and launch him into a beekeeper's yard. Before Timmy can be stung though, the Crimson Chin doll saves him. At Vicky's house, Tootie is playing a game with Cosmo and Wanda, imagining herself and Timmy as the dolls and making them "mash face". Tootie reenacts the days' events by soaking "herself" (Wanda) with water, causing Wanda to comment that Timmy should play nicer with Tootie, although Cosmo insists that Wanda is being cleaned. Outside, Vicky is blackmailing two random boys she is babysitting. She forces them to do her chores, or she will show high definition photos of them entering an R-rated movie to their parents. One of the boys begins mowing the lawn while Timmy and his Crimson Chin doll are exploring it, nearly sucking them into the lawn mower in the process before the Crimson Chin destroys it with Chester's retainer that Timmy and his friends had launched earlier. Vicky hears Tootie laughing upstairs with her new toys, and decides to go force her little sister to do Vicky's chores. Seeing that Vicky is distracted, Timmy attempts to get inside Vicky's house but is stopped by Doidle, who grabs the Crimson Chin figure in his mouth and runs off into the house. Tootie places Cosmo and Wanda on a plastic wedding cake and simulates her and Timmy's "marriage" when Vicky comes into her room and takes her new toys. She threatens to introduce them to "Mr. Hammer" and "Mrs. Saw", causing Tootie to cry and say that they are really Timmy's dolls. This only makes Vicky even more inclined to destroy the property. Downstairs, Timmy sees Doidle tearing the Crimson Chin doll apart, and causes a distraction by spilling a glass of lemonade on the floor near Doidle. Vicky hears the crash and goes downstairs, taking Cosmo and Wanda with her after Tootie crashes into a wall trying to fight her. She mistakes the yellow liquid near Doidle for an accident, telling him he is only allowed to do that "outside, or at Timmy's house". She grabs Doidle and drags him outside. Cosmo and Wanda appear near Timmy and tell him to grab his stupid doll so they can leave, Timmy tells him that the doll is his friend and he should have treated him better. Timmy and his fairies hide in the kitchen when they hear Tootie crying because she thinks Vicky stole Timmy's dolls. Wanda tells Timmy that the Crimson Chin doll isn't the only one he should treat better. Timmy agrees, and finds Tootie. She is happy to see him at first, but angry that he threw water balloons at her. Timmy explains that he is just a dumb ten year old boy, and won't be interested in girls until he is a dumb eleven year old boy. The Crimson Chin doll offers himself to be given to Tootie as a gift, which Timmy calls an "oddly specific action phrase". Tootie is so happy with all this she starts bouncing up and down. However, they hear Vicky approaching, so Timmy runs off. Before he leaves however, he wishes the Crimson Chin doll indestructible with a million anti-Vicky catch phrases. Vicky tries to break Tootie's new toy, but is bombarded with insults as her blowtorch is unable to melt the doll. Timmy wishes himself back to the tree house, where he assures himself he will be fine as long as Chester and A.J. never learn he helped a girl. Unfortunately, Tootie has already arrived at Timmy's tree house, showing off the new doll he gave her (only it now wears a pink hat similar to Timmy's) to Chester and A.J. They give Tootie a water balloon and she throws it at Timmy, thinking that is his way of showing love. At the end, Timmy mutters, "Love stinks," to which Cosmo replies to the soaked Timmy, "and it's wet too!" Everyone laughs at Timmy as it fades to black. See also *Timmy Turner, Action Hero! (print novelization) External links *Boy Toy transcript at Scribd * Category:Episodes Category:Season 2